A Summer to Rememebr
by TheCoolerJackie
Summary: Lily Evans's last summer at home before graduating Hogwarts is going perfect. She's spending time with family, friends, and is even made Head Girl. But when the Potters move in on the street, will her summer go to the dogs? ::REPOSTED::


Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar.

Chapter 1: Why Didn't I Get the Candle?

Lily Evans awoke to the tapping of an owl to her window. Slowly, she made her way over to her window, retrieving the letter the owl held, promptly taking notice of the unmistakable emerald writing on the front of the envelope. Knowing what the letter would contain, she opened it, all the while pondering why she never threw it out. As she opened the letter, she was not taken by surprise at the letter's contents. Each summer since before her second year, she received a similar letter, each time having a few minor changes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dear Lily,_

_You were not under consideration for Head Girl this year. We sincerely hope you never thought you were, because we thought it better to name two Head Boys instead; James Potter and Sirius Black. We feel that you would have kept too close to the rules, and that Hogwartz is in need of some mischief. You are far too uptight, and you need to give James a chance. All the other girls have, so you should as well. Also, Evans, if you do not find James to your liking, Sirius is always available. He comes highly recommended, despite only being able to use him for a week. Beyond that, he must be given to you're best friend, Maggie, the one in those muggle pictures. She is quite a lovely young lady._

_Sincerely,_

_HOGWARTZ_

_P.S.: You really weren't ever under consideration. Also, this is a real Hogwartz letter, and it is not from James Potter._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Black," Lily muttered. Beginning to plot the ultimate demise of one Sirius Black, Lily could not figure which was best. She could always slip him polyjuice potion with a little bit of Professor Slughorn. "Merlin's beard, if I ever look like Slughorn when I'm old, put me out of my misery, Jamesie!" she remembered Sirius babbling. Spotting a streak of red out of the corner of her eye, Lily was shocked to see no other than Albus Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes at her window. Letting him in, she found a letter clenched in his talons. Anxiously ripping it open, she read:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dearest Ms. Lily Evans,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Head Girl for you final year at Hogwarts' School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We feel that you are perfectly adequate to take on this difficult role and that you will truly exemplify all that a Hogwarts student should be. This envelope contains your Head Girl badge. If, for any reason, you wish to decline this role, we ask that you will return the badge. However, we feel as though we would be safe to assume that you, Ms. Evans, will proudly accept your new responsibility. I give you my most sincere congratulations._

_Best of luck to you in all of your endeavors this year,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster at Hogwarts' School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_P.S.: You will be getting your usual start-of-term letter within the week, with a letter attached, detailing your new responsibilities you are to share with our new Head Boy, along with his contact information to be perhaps the brightest Head Boy and Girl Hogwarts has seen thus far._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Excited, Lily bolted downstairs, eager to share the news with her family.

"Mother! Father! Look, I've been made Head Girl at—"she stopped as she saw their guest. "Well, just read it," she said as she handed the letter to her mother. "Good morning, Vernon. It was kind of you to join us for breakfast this morning."

"Yes, well, thank you," the incredibly plump man sitting next to her older sister, Petunia.

"Petunia, I would love for you to read the good news, also," Lily said to her tight-lipped sister. Things had never been quite the same between she and Petunia since she had first gone off to Hogwarts. On her way back to her room, remembering how things were between Petunia and herself before Hogwarts, Lily heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," she yelled back to the kitchen

"That is one weird sister you have there. Probably going to get herself into trouble, that one," she heard Vernon whisper to her sister. He had never liked her, and always made sure Petunia knew that. Honestly, Petunia, why are dating such an insufferable git?

When Lily opened the door, she was shocked to see a familiar face, one she had hoped would not know hers.

"Hello, my name is Dorea, and this is my husband, Charlus. We've only just moved in next door and were hoping to get acquainted with our new neighbors. We are the Potters. Are your parents home?" The very friendly Mrs. Potter asked Lily. How, in the name of Merlin, could such a sweet woman raise such a pompous toerag?

"Lily, we're so proud of you! You've been made Head Girl! You've worked so hard and it's paid off so well!" Lily's mother beamed as she walked to the front door.

"Lily? THE Lily Evans?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"At your service. You two must be James' parents," Lily said back uneasily. She was not sure she liked where this conversation was going.

"Oh, I've heard so much about you. You're even more beautiful than James described, which I thought was impossible! I though maybe it was you when I saw the "Evans" mail box you have on the lawn, and then I saw you, but I wasn't sure. You know how muggles get when you confuse them with a wizard," Mrs. Potter said.

"You must be the mother of the famous James Potter. We've heard so much about him," Lily's mother said. "My name is Joanna Evans. I'm Lily's mother. This is my husband, Harold."

"Oh, well James only wishes. I'm sure not all of it is good. He's horrendous when it comes to impressing girls. Goes about it all the wrong ways," Mr. Potter chimed in.

"That's where he takes after you, dear," Mrs. Potter said.

"Say, why don't the two of you have lunch over here today? I've been wanting to bring out my new china," Lily's mother inquired.

Oh, no. This is not going to turn out well, Lily thought.

"Your son is more then welcome to come," Lily's father said.

"Oh, we'd love to, but James is having a friend over, and... well, let's just say that the two of them shouldn't be left alone together," Mrs. Potter regretfully answered.

"Oh, that's no problem, I've made for many more than ten before. Lily's friend, Maggie, will be joining us as well," Lily's mother replied.

Oh, well, way to go mother…

"Well, if you wouldn't mind that would be absolutely lovely. I was quite worried that we would have to try to fit in with these dreadfully unfriendly… well, non-magic folk living around. Not a single one has a welcome mat," Mrs. Potter said, looking down at the tattered, yet friendly looking at the friendly "Welcome" under her feet.

"Yes, well, they're not entirely bad once you get to know them. When Harold and I first moved in, not a single one would speak to us, and we're even just as plain as them." Lily's mother said, "Mrs. Conklin down the street is actually quite welcoming to anyone, and as long as you take food, the Millers can be quite nice, as well."

_Merlin's beard, this is not going to be pretty, _Lily thought, _I need food._

"Who was at the door?" inquired Petunia.

"Oh, new neighbors, mum and dad invited them over for lunch. The Potters." Lily replied mournfully.

"Oh?" Petunia said, "As in the boy you're always going on about?"

"Yes, his parents, in fact, and mother invited them over for lunch. All of them. And Potter's bloody friend, as well. Why? Because she's mother. And she hasn't used the China we got her for Mother's Day yet, as well," Lily said. "I need a shower," she muttered to herself as she slowly made her way to her bathroom, forgetting her initial hunger and thinking only of the impending doom that was sure to come with lunchtime.

A few hours later…

"Maggie! I am so glad you're finally here!" Lily exclaimed as her closest friend since fifth year marched into her room. "You'll never guess who's coming."

"Oh, I bet I can. Hmm… let me use my magical powers and give it a shot…. Is it James and that Sirius I've heard you mention?" Maggie said.

"How'd you know that? Do you really have magical powers?" Lily asked.

"Oh, yes, Lily, I have magical powers," (_I knew it! _Lily thought) "Or maybe your mother told me," Maggie simply stated. "And I don't see why you're so afraid, I mean, you're practically in love with this James character. I'm rather anxious to meet him myself."

"What do you mean 'practically in love with' Potter?" Lily spat out, clearly on the defense.

"I mean that all I ever hear about is 'Potter, Potter, Potter, Sure he's not a troll, but does he really have a right to…'. What you really mean is, 'Oh, Maggie, I'm secretly in love with him but just cannot admit it!' I thought you'd have known by now, Lily," Maggie said as if it was obvious.

"Well no, he isn't a troll, but you have no right to assume what you do! You sound just like Potter, and he doesn't even know me! And trust me, Maggie, I think I would know if I was in love or not!"

"But that's the point! You've been in love with him so long you don't even know it! It's like Elizabeth in Pride and Prejudice. How romantic…" Maggie left of dreamily. Maggie was a Muggle and a true romantic at that, loving nothing more than to read a Jane Austen novel. It always surprised Lily why Maggie was always single. She was so gorgeous, Lily could have sworn she used magic. But, after asking her all of the questions listed in _How to Tell if a Muggle is Really a Muggle Without Them Knowing You're Not Really A Muggle (Unless They, too, Have Read This Book)_, Lily knew that her dear friend was just incredibly lucky with her looks. Maggie had auburn hair that made Lily envious at times. Lily was stuck with flaming red hair, which, in her opinion, made her look like a bloody squirrel. Maggie's eyes were a pale green, quite a contrast to Lily's exuberantly green ones she had herself. They made Lily feel like a mutant Christmas Tree.

"Maggie, you're romantic side is going to get you into trouble one day," Lily replied as her friend looked as though she was about to dance.

"Yes, well I suppose it's better than forcing myself to believe I'm not in love with someone who is my perfect match. You see Lily, when one is in love—" Maggie was cut short by Lily's mother knocking on the door.

"Yes, mum?" Lily asked.

"It's time for lunch, dear," Mrs. Evans said.

_Oh, Merlin, this is going to be the death of me, _Lily thought, _If only I'd have listened to Petunia and just bought mum a candle…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, there it is, my touched up Chapter 1 of A Summer to Remember. Not that I wasn't pleased with my story before, but I thought it could be better, and I figured since it's been so long since I last updated, why not just start from square one? Anyways, I'd love to hear what you think. I tried to make it a bit more canon, too, with the whole Vernon not actually being what split Lily and Petunia, but the whole Hogwarts thing… but yeah… anyways, please review! I'd appreciate it oh so much. Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and God bless,

TheCoolerJackie

P.S.: I could always use a beta this time around. Anyone interested? (Put in it the review or just message me. Thanks!)


End file.
